In recent years it has been reported that various substances contained in plants have antiallergic actions. For example, it has been reported that kaempferol, which is a type of flavonoid, has type I allergy suppression effect. However, this effect is not sufficient. The type I allergy suppression effect of kaempferol-3-glucoside (also referred to as ‘astragalin’), which is a glycoside of kaempferol and is represented by undermentioned general formula (1), on the other hand, has not previously been found.
